Increasingly, information is stored in large data storage systems. At a base level, these data storage systems are configured with multiple processors, each controlling access to corresponding memory. Each processor is configured to control a certain amount of memory. However, scaling of memory by adding processors with corresponding memory is unable to keep current with demands to increase memory capacity due to processor cost constraints and limited increases in memory per processor.